my_hero_academia_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercutio Regalis
Mercutio is a B-Rank, C-Class Other. Is the founder andleader of the group Elysium. 'Appearance' Mercutio can generally be seen in his crimson leather trench-coat given to him by S-Class Hero Star Lord, barefoot in cargo shorts without a shirt on.| He wears many types of cosplay and regularly can be seen dressing as the characters he read about as a kid when he was crippled. Personality Mercutio was born with his own innate sense of idealism and morality, but what sets him apart from others is his ability to think critically in all types of situations; people seem to be drawn to him, like an unspoken charisma or an aura that seems to radiate. He holds true to fairness and is able to think critically with unbias judgment of people or the events that take place before his eyes. Not an idle dreamer, but a person who is capable of taking concrete steps to realize their goals and make a lasting impact. Mercutio believes that his purpose in life is to reach other people; as if helping others was his purpose in life, but while people similar in thought can be found engaging in rescue efforts and doing charity work, Mercutio's real passion is to get to the heart of the issue so that people need not be rescued at all; this is why he kills indiscriminately. Mercutio shares a very unique combination of traits: though soft-spoken, he has a very strong opinion and will fight tirelessly for an idea that he believes in. The Crimson Soul is extremely decisive and strong-willed, but will rarely use that energy for personal gain. He is known to act with creativity, imagination, conviction and sensitivity not to create advantage, but to create balance. Egalitarianism and karma are very attractive ideas to Mercutio, and he always tends to believe that nothing would help the world so much as using logic and compassion, and sometimes force, to soften the hearts of tyrants. He finds it easy to make connections with others, and has a talent for warm, sensitive language, speaking in human terms, rather than with pure logic and fact when needed; with that however, he also knows that direct, stern order and crisp monotones are sometimes needed. His sensitivity and soft side is rarely shown unless in the comfort of those he can truly trust. This is where is silly, carefree attitude stems from. Nicknames are thrown and playful insults as he references the manga he is currently reading. This side of himself is always refreshing for those around him and reminds people that he isn't the Demon that society depicts him as. The passion of his convictions are perfectly capable of carrying him past his breaking point and if his zeal gets out of hand, he can find himself exhausted, unhealthy and stressed if not completely lost in his mind. This becomes especially apparent when he find himself up against conflict and criticism. His humanity forces him to do everything he can to evade these seemingly personal attacks, but when the circumstances are unavoidable, he can fight back in highly irrational, unhelpful ways, even going as far as mass murder. To Mercutio, the world is a place full of inequity, but it doesn’t have to be. No other person is better suited to create a movement to right a wrong, no matter how big or small. Mercutio simply needs to remember that while he is busy taking care of the world, he needs to take care of himself. Known Weaponry & Defenses * Charm Bracelet: Mercutio's gun * Starlord's Crimson Trench-coat: A crimson trench-coat that is extremely durable and resistant to heat and flame 'Backstory' In The Beginning Mercutio was born to a very loving Mother and Father who were found in a bit of star-crossed love, each one longing for a life they would never live and through that tension two babies were born. Mercutio was born without the ability to fully use his legs and without what people would call a proper quirk. His bones were extremely brittle and merely using his body weight on them would create excruciating pain, an endless aching and even cause bone fractures when used. But, with all this pain came the gift of bipedal walking and the glow that gives him his name. He had spurts of time where he would illuminate and glow an odd crimson shade, and when he did Mercutio swore he could freely use his legs as though his will itself was moving them, not the impulses of his body, but no one would listen to a boy supposedly without a worth while quirk, especially when his baby sister Mia was such a superstar. Mia Bellacanto Regalis was always better at her quirk, more natural and smarter which if Mercutio didn't have his vice of music, he'd be without a direction in life. It wasn't until he turned five, that his quirk began to, what they assumed to be properly, function properly. A light mist radiated of the boy and his radiated crimson and with that, he was given his legs back. Life was beautiful, but something was wrong behind the scenes and before the young boy, now around 13, could comprehend, his Father took him and moved way to the States while leaving his baby sister and Mother behind. The emotional connection he loss that day took it's toll on Mercutio, compiling his word view's and general demeanor together into a darker, more depressing vision of what it should be. Eventually, Mercutio moved on with his life and picked up a guitar to follow the only passion and skill he had, teaching himself to play in order to sing his blues away/ This all stemmed into a plan to become famous through music so maybe he could see his Mother and Baby Sister again one day. Age of Eighteen At the age of 18, Mercutio set off on tour with his band and became popular enough, gaining enough revenue, to send him to Japan. While the band was excited to go, his plans held a hidden motive and he was beyond motivated to see his plan through to the end. A bit of an obsession had grown as the events of the past were revealing themselves piece by piece, but it wasn't until his Step-Mother called to say his Father was "killed in an accident" back in Washington, that he really understood. It was on the way to the show that he called his bandmates, and shortly after hanging up the phone, and focusing on driving to the gig... everything went dark as a Semi Tractor-Trailer T-Boned their vehicle. Finding Ones Self Mercutio attempted to bring a band together thanks to his blessings of music and hoped that it could change the world, but it quickly fell apart, but only because something was gained. With the loss of his band, he gained the memories he lost thanks to Gavin McMaster, the man that would become his best friend and ally. Both men held many values that matched synced up and, being a mad drummer the Crimson Demon, kept him around, Mercutio even began to see him as a comrade or even a friend purely by playing music with him. Mercutio believed that music can connect people who otherwise would tear each other apart. After Gavin's help, Mercutio set off with his girlfriend at the time, Ana Campbell, to look into possible leads however, Mercutio assumed his brain damage from the accident was completely taken care of. In a moment of weakness, Mercutio snapped and violently ended the life of the girl he was learning to love. The girl he meet in the red dress at the first bar he ever played his guitar in when he flew in to Japan. She was innocent and that action showed Mercutio that he couldn't even trust himself. Mercutio disappeared for a year chasing a dead-end lead and reappeared in Tokyo once again to help restore balance in a new way, by purging those that only serve as toxins. Mercutio began to watch over the city he lived and watched Good and Evil alike before picking and choosing those who deserved to be removed for they either poorly represented their 'art' or were unbalancing the scales in reality. This brought him to kill Arai Ran, a sick man who claimed to be a 'Hero Killer', attacking promising young students and even possible allies with convictions matching Mercutio's own. This is the day Mercutio made his name, by staring the police force in the eye and mumbling, "Wither." before shooting Arai in the skull. (Wither is a commonly quote word of Mercutio's; commonly said when he has accepted that he will be killing someone.) The Price of Bias Mercutio found himself lost at a crossroads, his sister's energy now gone and completely unable to be found... Not even Mercutio's advanced sensing could help. It was only thanks to Gavin being there to calm Mercutio did he not go once more on a rampage when this disturbing new came to him. It was then Gavin fished inside his head for the last time, finding something he missed and it truly brought Mercutio back to whom he was and allowed him to have a stranglehold once more on his emotions to fight with logic. For the moment, time seemed to move on... Kame House Mercutio had been planning on finding a nice place to settle down the office and have a quiet place to operate: Regalis Island is that place. He was making plans to move everyone when the unthinkable happened. Mercutio last connection to his past and the endless amount of shit he has been through died suddenly of injuries that cannot be explain by forces that are that much more unfathomable.. and Mercutio only thinks that because he can't place it, the energy isn't energy at all. He being whom ever killed Gavin that later Mercutio learned to be the work of a creature named Oni. Reality shattered around Mercutio and it was only now that he considered his mistakes, his poor choices... The man's soul had never been golden, always tainted in blood and it wasn't until he felt on top that the world allowed him to fall beneath the ground... far, far pass six feet under. In a self reflective state, he thought of how to right his wrongs and how to correct the path he was currently wandering which is why he ended up turning himself in directly to the Principal of UA, Jayden Yamada. It was Jay who listened to him, took his thoughts and words and listened to his intention before doing what Mercutio wouldn't think of... he gave him grounds to operate... Renown & D.C WISH's detention centers were being broken into, one after another and Mercutio thought that helping would create good publicity for his name, and so he went out to risk his life. Thanks to his efforts, Kagetora of U.A was saved and retrieved alive, WISH and even high ranking Heroes acknowledged his effort and victory. With all this momentum, last word was Mercutio found his way with other's to the Dark Continent. Relationships * Mia Bellacanto * Genevieve Delacroix - baby sister's best friend * Category:Characters